shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Hill
'''Samantha "Sam" Hill '''is a student at Centerscore high. Sam was introduced as Zoe's cousin with a hard background having had her father walk out on her, having her cousin Zoe beat her at everything and having been expelled from Monarch Prep. Sam started out as a popular cheerleader and disliked Zoe. However, Zoe became her best friend and Sam later quit the cheerleading team. Sam's most notable story so far has been her relationship with Colt. Storylines Before Sam moved to Centerscore High, she went to private school Monarch Prep although was not popular there as the other girls believed that Sam was not rich or fashionable enough to hang out with them as Sam got in on a scolarship. Sam starts to befriend Paige when Sam buys a nice jacket and insults Prissy which amuses Paige. When Sam saves Paige's dad's boat from being burnt down, Paige officially likes Sam and Paige opens up to her about her parent's divorce. Sam then meets Colt, a bad boy who Sam becomes romantically involved with, despite the dissaproval of her Monarch Prep friends. Paige then gives Sam a lift to see Colt past her curfew in return of Sam saving her boat from burning down even thoguh she is worried Sam will get expelled. When Colt doesn't turn up, Sam walks back to Monarch Prep and she is caught by Principal Whitfield and then expelled. Sam then transfers to Centerscore High and she has a crush on Howard. Howard and Sam go to Winter Formal together, although Howard does not feel anything for her. Sam then tells Howard that her cousin, Zoe is moving to Centerscore High. Sam dislikes Zoe as she is jealous of her. When Sam tries out for the cheerleading squad, she is annoyed when Zoe tries out aswell. Sam and Zoe turn out to be the best cheerleading candidates and the cheerleaders agree to give Sam and Zoe a week to get to know the cheerleaders better and train harder, and then they will decide who to put on the team. Zoe wins the vote, although after Zoe and Sam become closer, Zoe says that she will only join the team if Sam can aswell. The cheerleaders agree to this and Sam joins the team with Zoe. Sam and Zoe then become best friends. When Howard and Zoe become romantically involved, Howard is still not over his ex-girlfriend Linda. Sam attempts to sabotage Linda with the help of her friend Jessica although Zoe then discovers what Sam is doing and tells her to stop. When Colt joins Centerscore High, Zoe is suspicious of his relationship with Sam and discovers Sam has a history with him. Sam tells Zoe about her past with Colt and Sam tries to keep away from Colt as she tries to keep out of trouble. When head cheerleader Taylor likes Colt, they go on a date which makes Sam jealous. Sam then spies on the date and Colt leaves the date when he notices Sam. Sam and Colt then reconcile. This turns Taylor against Sam and Taylor makes Sam's life harder during cheer practise. Taylor manipulates Sam in to thinking that Colt is cheating on her which makes Sam paranoid although Sam then discovers that Colt isn't cheating on her. When Taylor needs a date for the Queen of Hearts Dance, she tels the cheerleaders to find a date for her. Realizing that if Sam finds the perfect date for her it will make her life easier, Sam sets her up with college guy Bryce. When the date goes well and Bryce asks Taylor to the Queen of Hearts Dance, Sam grows on Taylor and Taylor makes Sam's reputation known for being a matchmaker. Sam recieves a lot of people asking her for love advice because of this. When Sam wins the Queen Of Hearts instead of Taylor, Taylor dislikes Sam again. When Sam overhears that Denni and Colt kissed, Sam becomes furious and breaks up with Colt. Taylor taunts Sam about this making Sam stand up to Taylor. She then quits the cheerleading team and joins the swim team. Sam then has a brief fling with Spencer. When Zoe moves to France, Sam and Hector help Howard go to France to get Zoe back and Zoe returns to Centerscore. When Sam wants to rejoin the cheerleading team, she realizes that Taylor wouldn't let her. Zoe and Jessica then agree to take Taylor down so that Zoe can become head cheerleader and Sam can rejoin the team, and their plan works when they play a series of pranks on Taylor and she is taken down. Jessica betrays Zoe and Sam, however, when she doesn't let Sam rejoin the cheerleading squad and becomes the head cheerleader herself. She also frames Zoe for the pranks. During the Spartan Games, Sam meets Nick who she starts dating. When Spartan Acadamy and Centerscore High combine during the Games, Sam re-names Centerscore Twin Branches. Nick then becomes swim team captain Sara's campaign manager for school president and they start to get closer. Jessica then puts a fake picture of Nick and Sara kissing on her new website, 'The Dirty Dish', so that Sara will lose popularity and people won't vote her for school president. This makes Sam furious and she breaks up with Nick when she realizes Nick has feelings for Sara. Nick and Sara do not date because of Sara's strict father, although Sam sees Nick and Sara kissing on the swim team trip infuriating her. Sam considers exposing Nick and Sara's relationship on The Dirty Dish although she decides not to. When Sara dies in a car crash, Sam feels guilty for the way she treated Sara. When Sam sees Sara's sister, Emily Kessler, being made fun of by Dominique Clark Sam stands up for Emily. Emily then tells Sam that she never had a boyfriend and never will because of her strict lifestyle. Sam then tells Emily about how Sara dated Nick when she was alive. Nick and Sam then become friends again and on valentines day, Nick organizes a date for the two of them which results in Nick and Sam reconciling. When Sam's mother runs out of money and can't pay Sam's college fees, Sam has no choice but to get a scolarship. Ms Lee suggests for Sam to go for an acting scolarship and Sam then joins the drama club and makes her own play of Romeo and Juliet. Sam competes against competitive actor Andrew, however, and Andrew attempts to sabotage Sam's play. Sam wins the scolarship, however. Sam later graduates from Twin Branches. Personallity Sam is tough, determined, strong, fiesty, sometimes mean-spirited although she does have a heart. Sam is rebellious and likes to have fun, however when she moved to Centerscore High she tried to become a better student after being expelled from Monarch Prep. Sam is someone you do not want to get on the wrong side of and she has been let down many times in her life. Age Sam is currently a senior in high school. Relationships Zoe The two are cousins, as their mothers are sisters. When Zoe moved to Centerscore, Sam hated her out of jealousy since Zoe always beat her at every game they played. Zoe eventually got on Sam's good side, and now they are best friends. Linda In Love and War, Sam is determined to help Zoe hook up with Howard. However, Linda wants Howard back, and Sam and her friend Jessica try to destroy Linda's love life by adding unsanitary ingredients into her shampoo, hacking into her Facespace account and posting rumors onto it. At the end, however, it is accidentally revealed by Jessica's clumsiness that it was Sam and Jessica who were burning Linda's reputation among Howard and Kenji. Linda eventually forgives them and Linda and Zoe seem to be friendly towards each other, since Zoe learned about what Sam and Jessica had been doing at the same time that Linda did, and Zoe did not approve of it, like Linda. Colt Colt and Sam originally met at one of Paige's parties. Colt started liking Sam the moment they started talking because he soon realized that she wasn't rich and she wasn't like any of the other girls at the party. The pair started dating soon after that, until Colt got into Boot Camp and Sam got expelled from Monarch Prep. They later met up at Centerscore, where Sam demanded he leave because she was different now and was trying to be a good person. Ignoring him worked well until Colt went on a date with Taylor to make Sam jealous. Sam then forgave Colt and they got back together. Their relationship was going well until Colt kissed Denni during detention. Once Sam found out by overhearing Denni telling Ben, Sam broke up with Colt right on the spot. When he tried to explain it was an accident, she was angry enough to throw a very dangerous lab beaker at him. At the prom , they got together again, which was unfortunately very brief because Sam couldn't get over the fact that Colt was physically attracted to Denni. That was when the relationship ended entirely. Spencer Sam and Spencer dated briefly, although it didn't work out very well. Spencer gave Sam the nickname "Samface" because her name was Sam and she had a face. The purpose of this couple was mainly for the Homecoming Dance. The two broke up in Double Date, when Sam realized that even though they had fun in the beginning, the relationship wasn't going to work out. This was due to their personalities and interests being far too different. Spencer still feels really protective of Sam and beat up Nick Brown for cheating on her. He has also set her up on a date with Ben Kale somewhere along the line. Nick During The Spartan Games, Sam was pushed by one of Chad's teammates into the river, where she injured her arm and where the fast water sent her into the lake. Sam was stranded there but was saved by Nick, who right away commented she was "stunning- I mean, stunningly soaked!" Nick helped Sam's wound in his cabin, and they had a calm conversation until Jacob, Zach, and Phil came. Sam and Nick both beat them. Nick and Sam admitted that they felt they had something special for each other. In the next episode, both were contemplating the few snacks they had left until Taylor, Erik, and Ben arrived, caught in the trap that the two had set up earlier. The remaining Centerscore (and Spartan) students banded together, heading for a destination that was rumored to have supplies and ammo. On the way, Jessica, Zoe, and Amanda caught up with the band. Despite the tension, the students camped together for the night. During Sam's watch shift, Nick joined her outside, claiming that she looked afraid of the forest sounds. She revealed her past relationships (with Spencer and Colt) to Nick, with him joking about the various sports references that she complained about. In return, Nick revealed his photography dreams and hopes to Sam, saying that he would capture this moment if he could, with "the fireworks, the lights, and you." The romantic moment is broken by Zoe, who apologizes but sheepishly takes over the watch shift. This leaves Sam wondering, "What would have happened if Zoe hadn't come?" At the safe haven, Spartan students spring out, revealing that the "safe haven" was a trap all along. Nick appears to betray Sam, handing her over to his former classmates "in honor of the last Centerscore student." This, however, is also a ploy, when Sam reveals her gun and takes out the other Spartans, including Chad. (This had all been set up when Nick and Sam had hid behind the mountain of ammo, with Nick claiming that the rivalries between the schools could be used to an advantage.) Sam and Nick then share a kiss in front of their watching schools, when Sam shoots Nick in order to be declared the winner. They are last seen walking off, laughing. Later, Sam and Nick begin a relationship but that is troubled by Nick's growing feelings for Sara, one of Sam's swim mates. In the episode "Ballot Breakup" Jessica sends a picture of Sara and Nick about to kiss. Sam is infuriated by this and even throws hot chocolate at him. If you play the game wrong and you say that Nick only loves Sam nobody else, they will kiss and Nick will call Sam "Sara" which will make her furious. They are now officially broken up, and she spent a lot of time trying to break up Sara and Nick, before deciding that she was over boys entirely. In the episode "The Island Party", she sees a lot of Nick and Sara kisses and showing affection to each other, which annoys and upsets her. Zoe, in an attempt to cheer her up, brings Cameron over to talk to her. This does work, and Sam is happier for a little while. In the episode The Storm, Part 2, Sara dies in a car crash and Sam feels a lot of guilt. In The Snow Ball, Part 2, Sam asks Nick about Sara and they are seen rekindling their friendship. But now it is unsure that Nick and Sam are officially together. Sara In the early episodes, Sara is merely just another one of Sam's teammates on the swimming team, but in the most recent episodes, Sam develops a hatred of her. This is because, when Sara runs for president, Nick (Sam's Boyfriend at the time) is her campaign manager and the two become very close. Jessica, in an attempt to stop people from voting for Sara, posts a photo of Sara and Nick poised to kiss on gossip website The Dirty Dish. Sam, angry and upset, breaks up with Nick. This also makes any chances that Sara had of being president incredibly unlikely, and she loses the vote. When Sara and Nick secretly become a couple, Sam often see them kissing or showing affection to each other, which makes Sam hate Sara even more. During the Island Party, Sam decides to post "Guess who Nick Brown is dating now? Sara Kessler!" on the Dirty Dish, which would alert Sara's dad, Coach Kessler, the swimming coach, who is very against Sara having boyfriends as he sees them as a distraction from her swimming, that she had a boyfriend. This would result in making him furious and forcing Sara to break up with Nick and possibly never see him again. The moment right before Sam is about to push "SEND" Zoe stops her, saying that even thought Sam's hurting, it isn't right. In The Storm, Part 2, Sara is killed in a car crash, and Sam feels very guilty for being mean to her when she was alive. Sam admitted she hated her but never wanted her to die. In "Surviving High School: The Novel", she she defends Sara's younger sister Emily, who has recently started at Twin Branches/Centerscore, after getting picked on by a few popular girls. It is possible she wants to help Emily at school to make up for how cruel she was to Sara, though Emily thinks Sam was Sara's swim rival. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Centerscore Student Category:Swim Team